The New Girl
by RoWenXGaLe
Summary: Angel tadaka is a new student who seems to be very good friends with Lord Death. Is it because she is a very talented weapon or is it because she is a witch? Will the students fear her or befriend her? Why is Arachne trying to capture her? She is just a witch and a weapon or is she more than that. Hey um this is my very first fan fiction so i hope you guys enjoy it. Ocxkid
1. Chapter 1

Angel's Pov

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I get dressed and do my hair. I dress into a white dress shirt and a black skirt that reaches to my mid thighs.

I put on white knee high socks. I put my hair into a pony tail but leave two parts out and braid it. I then connect it to the pony tail. My name is Angel

Tadaka. I'm am 15 years old. I have long ,white hair that reaches to my back. I have red crimson eyes and have very pale skin. Today is my first day at

my new school, DWMA. I'm a weapon and a witch. My dad was a weapon and my mother was a witch. My mother and father was killed by Arachnae. I

vowed to get my revenge. I live alone in my apartment which Lord Death gave me. Lord Death is the closest friend I have. He taught me how to control my magic.

Death is the only one that knows that I'm a witch. He is the only one I trust. After I eat breakfast I check what time it is. It's 6:30. I decide

to talk to Lord Death. I put on my black combat boots and fly to school on my I get to school I see a girl with blonde hair tied into two

pigtails. She has eyes the color of emeralds. I see a boy next to her with white hair and red eyes like mine. They start walking to me. I can't decide

whether to run away or talk to them. Before I could they already introduce themselves to me."Hi my name is Maka. You must be the new student." the girl

said. " My name is Angel Tadaka," I said as we shook hands. The boy with white hair said," My name is Soul." I smiled at him. They seem pretty cool. I just

hope they can accept that I am a witch. "Yahoo!" i heard someone yell. "Oh no, not this idiot." Maka said . A boy with bright turquoise hair and blueish

,greenish eyes walks right to me. " I am the Almighty Blackstar!" He yells." Well Almighty Blackstar, you could use a mint."I yell back to him. Maka chuckles

and Soul snickers. All of a sudden a girl with black hair tied up into a pony tail comes. "I am so sorry for what Blackstar did to you and by they way my

name is Tsubaki and i am Blackstar's weapon." she says. "My name is Angel" I say. "Patty you're suppose to be by my side not Liz's." someone said. "But i

always have to be by your side why can't I be by Liz's side for once." from who I'm guessing is Patty. All of a sudden I see 3 figures. A girl with long dirty

blonde hair, a boy with black hair with 3 white stripes on the left side of his hair,and a girl with blonde chin-length hair. " Hey, I'm Liz , the girl who is

currently tackling a paper giraffe is Patty and the boy who is obsessed with symmetry is Death the Kid or Kid." The girl with dirty blonde hair said. Kid

was looking at me head to toe. I smirked and decided to tease him."Like what you see?" I said. He blushed. Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were

laughing while Soul and Blackstar were snickering." I.. um.. sorry I was just admiring your symmetry." he said."Chill dude I was just kidding and I'm

obsessed with symmetry too and my name is Angel." I say." Really what's your favorite number?" he asked." Eight because it is perfectly symmetrical no matter how you cut

it." I said." Mine too." "Wow I guess you aren't a pervert." I said."I said I was sorry, and for your information I am Lord Death's son."he said. "Doesn't

mean your not a pervert." I mumbled. "Hey lovebirds we should go inside the school. Its 6:50."Maka said. " We aren't lovebirds!"me and kid yelled

together."Anyways, I was thinking of talking to Lord Death ,but I'll talk to him after class."I said. "Why do you want to talk to Lord Death?" Kid asked.

"Because I want to." i said in an annoyed tone. "Anyways lets get class I am in Crescent Moon." I said."You have class with us come on."Liz said. I

Somehow I already know that something interesting is going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel's Pov

As soon as we got to class, Stein wanted to talk to me. I met him when I was sick and he

also taught me to fight, how to use my wavelength to attack people, and how to read

souls. He always joked that he would dissect me, but I was never scared of him. He isn't

as scary as you think. He cares and loves the people that are important to him. Anyways,

so he wanted to talk. "You have to be careful and not let anyone find out about your

magic." He said. " I know. I'll be fine. You know I only use my magic for emergencies." I

said. " Just be careful." He said. As we walked through the door, I felt nervous. Stein

wanted me to introduce myself, so I did. "Hi my name is Angel Tadaka and I am a

weapon. I can turn into many types of weapons and I prefer to work alone." I said

excluding my witch side. " Questions?" Stein asked. Maka raised her hand." What kinds of

weapons?"She asked. I smirked ." Well why don't I show you." A bright light surrounded

me. In my hand, I held a sword. The blade was a pure white color with black designs on

the sides. The handle was black with white designs on the sides. It was quite beautiful if I

may say so myself. It was my most favorite and most used weapon. All around the room I

heard oohs and awws. Then I turned back." That was an example of one of the weapons I

use. I have others like scythes, daggers, guns, bows and arrows and many more." I

smiled. Then I heard clapping. Stein said that I could sit next Maka. As soon as I got

there Maka said that I did great. " Okay everyone, today we are going to test each others

strength. The time limit will be 10 minutes. Stein said." The first fight will be Maka vs

Blackstar." This is going to be interesting I thought to myself. Maka is very flexible and

agile while Blackstar is strong. In the end it was a draw. " Next fight will be Angel and

Death the Kid." Stein said." But she doesn't Have a meister" Kid proclaimed. " I don't

need one" i said. As we walked down the stairs, I said to Kid to give me everything he

has. He just nodded. Patty and Liz turned to guns. Kid and I got into a fighting stance."

Ready get set, go! " I rushed at Kid. He was getting ready to shoot me, but then I

disappeared. I came behind him and kick on the back making him fall on his face. I

disappeared and came in front of him. " Never underestimate me" I whispered to him and

then disappeared." Get out here and fight me unless your to scared." He said with a smirk

on his face." I was only trying to save your life." I said with my own smirk. I was about 12

feet away from him. He shot me on the arm. He has pretty good aim and I have to admit

I'm a little rusty. He tried to shoot me again but I did a backflip. He kept on shooting me

but I just kept on dodging it doing backflips, front flips, splits,etc and let me tell you my

back will be sore for the rest of the day. I could tell he knew I was playing with him. I ran

at him dodging all his shots. I was going to finish it here. I was going to give him a surge

of my wavelength. I grabbed the collar of his shirt until I heard Stein say time. I

pouted and dropped him." Why didn't you let me finish him off?" " Because the time limit

was suppose to be 10 minutes, but since the battle got really interesting I forgot about

the timer and you guys have been fighting for 20 minutes now go back to your seat."

Stein said annoyed." Well you don't have to have an attitude." I said. Then I went back to

my seat. Then he went on about soul studies and ways for meisters and weapons could

have a better relationship. This is so boring. This going to be a long day I thought to

myself.


End file.
